


La causa de mis temores

by Suki90



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Han sido incontables las ocasiones en las que mi corazón ha dejado de latir por un mero instante. Y para variar, todas son por la misma causa: Tú.





	La causa de mis temores

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: La causa de mis temores.  
**S** erie: Saint Seiya  
**P** areja: Seiya de Pegaso & Saori Kido/Athena

* * *

Han sido incontables las ocasiones en las que mi corazón ha dejado de latir por un mero instante. Y para variar, todas son por la misma causa: Tú.

¿Sabes? Jamás llegué a pensar que alguna vez tú serías la causa de todas mis preocupaciones, pues en un inicio no nos llevábamos del todo bien; o al menos, yo no quería intentarlo.

Pero todo eso cambio el día en que Docrates se apareció frente a nosotros e intentó alejarte de nuestro lado. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí a mi corazón dar un vuelco dentro de mí, y sentir tal angustia. Jamás había sentido algo similar, ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca de Miho, de quien, debo confesar, alguna vez estuve enamorado.

En ese entonces no sabía por qué, pero hoy más que nunca lo sé… Y es que Miho no fue nada más que un amor platónico, un… enamoramiento.

En cambio tú…

Je, en cambio tú eres diferente; y comencé a pensarlo mucho más después de que Yamian te secuestró con ayuda de sus cuervos. No sabes el paro que tuvo mi corazón el momento en el que vi cómo ibas cayendo hacia el vacío. Fue algo… realmente aterrador. Mi corazón no estuvo tranquilo hasta que te tuve cerca de mí y despertaste. A partir de ese momento decidí que no haría otra cosa más que protegerte.

Pero… el día que fuimos directo al santuario, justo en el momento en que íbamos hacia la casa de Aries, con el único fin de pasar las 12 casas y llegar con el patriarca… Nos topamos con el Caballero de Sagitta del rango de plata. Sus flechas no eran nada para nosotros, las esquivamos muy fácilmente; pero nada más escuché tu grito regresé a la realidad, tú no podías esquivarlas con gran facilidad.

Al verte herida, gimiendo en dolor por la flecha que tenías en tu pecho, sentí lo peor; pensé… pensé que te perdería para siempre.

Lo único que pude hacer fue ir hacia a ti y evitar que cayeras. Te sentí titiritar debido al dolor que sentías. Cómo me dolía verte así. Y al único al que podía culpar era a mí, se suponía que yo debía protegerte… Yo mismo hice esa promesa.

Hoy en día sigue siendo lo mismo. Ahora tú estás en el santuario, mientras que yo sigo en la ciudad… en mi pequeño apartamento; la preocupación sigue siendo la misma. A pesar de que ya hemos acabado con Poseidon, y que de momento no haya nada de qué preocuparnos… yo no me siento seguro si tú no estás a mi lado.

Saori… tú eres causa de todos mis temores. La razón es tan sencilla…

Me enamoré de ti.

Sé que está prohibido, sé que no debí, pero no pude evitarlo, las cosas se dieron así. Te amo Saori, y es por eso que eres tanto la persona más importante, como la que causa cada uno de mis temores y preocupaciones…

Me volveré fuerte, lo prometo Saori… Así seré digno de estar junto a ti y poder protegerte como Caballero… y como hombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Y bueno, creo que podemos dar por terminado esta pequeña viñeta narrada en primera persona. Esta inspiración me vino después de ver las innumerables veces en las que Seiya ha sido el único que ha demostrado real consternación por Saori cada vez que le pasa algo. Todos se preocupan, sí, claro, pero no podemos negar que nuestro querido Pegaso es el que más demuestra su consternación.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente dedico este pequeño escrito a mi amiga, compañera en cursilerías y fangirleo, Princesa Saiyajin, a.k.a: Mangosta.


End file.
